The Fires Of Hell
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: AU: What if Frollo had captured Esmeralda after setting fire to Paris? How would it have changed the plot? A darker version of the events of Hunchback of Notre Dame. Rated Mature for Rape and other violent themes. One-sided Frollo/Esmeralda (Cover art created by frollos-gypsy-dancer from deviantart)
1. Part 1

**The Fires Of Hell**

* * *

It was the dead of winter and Paris was burning. One would think that the falling snow would have put out the angry flames, but it seemed that the fire's wrath could not be quenched, no matter how much it was opposed. Random bits and pieces of the once elegant city were now reduced to ashes, while some lasted for endless hours of burning. Paris was filled with the cries of hundreds as their homes were taken from them and their well-being was scattered into the four winds.

You could taste the fear and smell the anguish in the streets that surrounded Notre Dame, as the homeless and hurt gathered there to claim sanctuary and to pray for God's mercy. But after days of the near constant pleas for help from starving and destitute families, the Archdeacon had had no choice but to turn them away. There was simply no more room for them.

So for the first time in recent memory, Notre Dame closed her doors to the world and kept her heavenly light all to herself. Because for the first time, Notre Dame wasn't listening to her people, and God's tender care was absent. And it was all because of one woman . . . All because of a _gypsy_.

* * *

Esmeralda looked out of the window before her with tearful eyes and a broken heart. Paris was burning and she was to blame.

The woman wistfully reached out her hand to touch the glass, but was instantly pulled back sharply. Esmeralda glared down at the shackles that held her wrists and ankles captive, hating them almost as much as the man that had recently imprisoned her. _Almost_.

If only she had the chance to reclaim her freedom. If only someone would take these chains away and let her fight her way out of this prison. Even if she died in the process of her escape, it would be a far better fate, than to be Frollo's prisoner for the remainder of her days. Especially when the outside world was positioned a mere stones-throw away, taunting her to the point of insanity. She would most certainly go mad if she was to be kept here, within the Palace of Justice, until her supposed _'trial and execution'_.

After several more moments of looking at the burning city, Esmeralda moved away from the window, knowing that it would only bring her more pain and longing, and lowered herself onto her knees. The position made the shackles around her ankles bite into her flesh, but the gypsy woman ignored the sting and the blood. She would say her daily prayer, even if it meant breaking her bones in order to do so.

Esmeralda cried freely as she prayed, letting all the things in her heart pour out into her words. Even if God wasn't listening, she needed to speak her mind and let her sorrow form into words.

She truly didn't care if anyone listened to her prayers or not. It seemed that the Saints never had. But, still Esmeralda tried. Even after years of hardship and prejudice, she continued to pray.

The young woman didn't know how long she stayed on her knees, nor did she realize that she was surrounded by a miniature pool of blood from where the shackles had broken her skin, but she _did_ notice when someone joined her in the room. The strangers' shadow loomed over her from behind, but she continued to pray, not giving the intruder the satisfaction of being noticed. After several more minutes, she finished. As she uttered the sacred word of, "Amen," Esmeralda heard a male voice solemnly repeat the phrase.

"So, you aren't a mindless heathen after all." The deep voice made Esmeralda burn with anger and she didn't bother to hide her contempt.

"The gift of prayer isn't only reserved for those with fair skin and the black-hearted men of the cloth, Frollo." She contradicted indignantly, as she stood up from her place on the floor, her back still to him.

Esmeralda expected his following anger at her statement and a smile grew on her face when he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. Good, she was getting to him.

"You will learn your place, gypsy witch, or I will make you suffer in ways you've only dreamed of. Here in the Palace of Justice, you will be made to repent for your sins and beg God for clemency from your hellish ways."

Esmeralda forced a laugh through her clenched teeth, as the man tugged even harder on her hair.

"My hellish ways? Who was it who set Paris aflame for his own selfish reasons?" The woman scoffed and tried to escape his grip. "You might as well kill me. I would rather chose death than to be in your company."

Before that moment the woman hadn't looked at her captor, but as she said the words, Frollo spun her around to face him. She looked at him with unwavering eyes, but as she did, Esmeralda noticed his face change from an angry mask to an expression that made her blood run cold.

"My dear, Esmeralda," he said calmly. "Such a fiery spirit and an evil soul. . . But there is a way to cleanse yourself of your heathen heritage. You must turn to God," Frollo said and reached up one of his hands and ran his finger along the length of her cheek. "And the only way to God's grace is through me."

Esmeralda met Frollo's lecherous gaze, knowing exactly what he was referring to, but forced herself to push back her fear. She had to be brave. . . She couldn't show him any weakness or he would surely use it against her. So her next words were spoken with as much conviction as she could possibly muster.

"If God would have murderers and rapist lead his church, I am grateful that I _am_ a gypsy, and that he refuses to answer my prayers. Perhaps the devil will grant me the sanctuary that I've been denied."

The slap that hit Esmeralda's cheek made her head jerk to the side, and her eyes water, but she didn't cry out. She wouldn't cry. Not for the likes of Frollo.

"Blasphemy!" Frollo bellowed, his eyes shining dangerously.

"The truth!" Esmeralda cried out, just as adamantly.

Frollo drew back his hand once more and brought it down on the gypsy woman's face. The sound of it was deafening, but Esmeralda didn't flinch. She had had far worse beatings from the city guards, and at least with Frollo, she knew her comments were hitting their mark.

"I will break your spirit, gypsy," Frollo threatened, his voice nothing more than a low growl. "You _will_ know your place by this week's Mass, or I will see to it that you are burned for witchcraft and heresy!"

As Esmeralda pondered his words she realized that there was only one choice for her. And wasting no more time, she spat upon him. Her mind already made up. She would die and she would remain true to herself to the very end.

"It is death than." She whispered.

Frollo wiped the spittle from his face and leered at her. "Oh no, gypsy. You will not die until I've cleansed you."

Esmeralda's stomach clenched, and she was about to question him, but was given no time to truly wonder about her fate.

The Judge grabbed her, slammed her into the nearest wall, so that her back was facing him. The woman's shackled wrists were bent at a horrendous angle, making her wince in pain as her skin was cut and drops of blood began to pool from her wrists.

Esmeralda desperately tried to push away from the wall, but with Frollo's body pressed firmly against her from behind, she was unable to move. And it was as she struggled against him, that she felt something hard pressing into her backside.

Frollo leaned in close so that he was nuzzling her ear, making Esmeralda feel like she was going to be sick. And his next words made her heart almost stop altogether.

"You are mine," he whispered enunciating each word as he began to trace her ear with his tongue.

Esmeralda squirmed and fought to get away, but Frollo held steady, keeping her trapped against the accursed wall.

"Let me go!" She screamed, but the man completely ignored.

Frollo licked the back of the woman's neck and when he was satisfied at his work, he bit down hard on her shoulder. Esmeralda shuddered violently and continued to fight to free herself, and with her movement, the Judge was very aware of the fact that if she wasn't in shackles, he wouldn't have been able to hold her down. But with them in place she was truly powerless against him.

The older man continued to kiss and coat her neck for several more minutes before he once more bit down, and the gypsy woman drove him over the edge.

When Frollo had bitten her a second time, Esmeralda and pushed against the wall with all her strength and had slammed back into him in an attempt to knock him away, but had instead pressed herself into his growing erection. She immediately realized her mistake when he momentarily stopped his ministrations on her neck and low growl escaped her ears. After this, Frollo wasted no more time.

With shaky but strong hands, the Judge quickly lifted up her skirt and hastily removed her underthings.

"Please," Esmeralda begged, though she knew her plea would fall on deaf ears. "Please Frollo, don't do this! . . Lust is one of the worst sins! You will ruin us both!"

"Silence, gypsy witch," Frollo rasped, and the woman could hear the rustling of cloth, before she felt the hardness return to her now bare skin.

"God will always extend forgiveness to his faithful servants."

And without further delay, he pushed into her.

Esmeralda screamed in pain as Frollo thrust into her, taking away her innocence and killing her soul in one long agonizing second. The woman tried to calm herself, to focus her mind and think of other things, but she couldn't. The only thing she could feel was him. . . His unholy intrusion.

Esmeralda screamed as the very fires of hell seemed to consume her, flesh and soul. But no one heard her cries for help or sorrowful prayers. For only the devil was there. The devil in the shape of a man.

* * *

***Esmeralda's Hellfire Reprise***

**(* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * )**

**_"Beata Maria, you know that I was righteous once. _**

**_Of my virtue, I was justly proud._**

**_Beata Maria, I was so much purer than that vicious, evil, weak, and lustful man._**

**_Then tell me, Maria, why was I not saved by thee? Was my prayer not good enough for you?_**

**_You heard me and left me _**

**_Left me to the wolves and then, laughed as I was murdered flesh and soul!_**

**_(****)_**

**_Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin! _**

**_His burning desires, that turned me to sin!_**

**_It's not my fault. I'm not to blame !_**

**_It was that evil man, that worm, who caused my shame! _**

**_It's not my fault! _**

**_Within God's plan, he made temptation, so much stronger than a man!_**

**_(****)_**

**_Remember, Maria! Recall how I was used and then, _**

**_Castoff from all that I had ever known!_**

**_Destroy Frollo_**

**_And let him taste the fires of hell! _**

**_Let him be damned fore'er and die alone . . ._**

**_(****)_**

**_Hellfire, Dark Fire_**

**_Now Frollo, it's your turn! _**

**_Decay on your pyre! Plead to God, while you burn!_**

**_(****)_**

**_Have no mercy on him. _**

**_Save no pity for me. . . _**

**_For revenge will be mine and he will burn~!"_**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

I always wondered what would have happened if Frollo had found and captured Esmeralda. This is what my mind's eye saw. There are three parts to this story, and I plan to post Part 2 soon. ^^

Also, rewriting the lyrics for "Hellfire" was one of the hardest things I've ever tried to do writing wise. O_O I honestly don't know why, but it was. I cried in relief when I had finished it. Lol XD

Thank you all for reading! Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought. Did the Lyrics I wrote, work? I was kinda ify about them. . .

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	2. Part 2

**The Fires of Hell: Part Two**

* * *

Esmeralda remained silent as the guard escorted her back to her prison cell, struggling to keep face until she was once more alone. But despite her best efforts, the pain was too much to bare. Having had yet another day on the wrack being wiped savagely by the vicious Cat O' Nine Tails for nearly a full hour, the gypsy woman couldn't keep the tears at bay.

At first her tears went unnoticed, but soon enough the guard saw them and began to taunt her, making disgusting comments about her appearance and ancestry, but the gypsy paid him no mind. She didn't care what the guard thought of her. How she looked was trivial to how she actually felt.

As soon as they reached her cell, the guard unlocked the door and harshly pushed her inside, making Esmeralda fall on the cold cobbled floor.

"After tomorrow, I'm glad I won't have to ever see your whorish face again," the guard said with a wicked grin. "Once you've burned, they'll sweep your ashes into the four winds and us good folk will finally be rid of your evil!"

"Then I will burn with a smile on my face, knowing that I am free of this burden. . . Knowing that I will be among friends once more. . . That I may go home to God's grace and leave this accursed place behind."

Esmeralda didn't look at the guard as she spoke, for she found that she didn't have the strength to push herself up from the floor. And though her voice was no louder than a whisper, it held such a note of conviction that the guard had no reply.

After a moment of stunned silence, he left her alone in her cell, not uttering another word as the door slammed behind him.

The gypsy woman, with some difficulty, crawled towards the straw cot that resided against the far wall. But she was too weak to pull herself up onto it, so she merely pulled the blanket down to cover her bruised and bloodied body. And as she pulled the thin bare cloth over her worn frame, she truly began to cry.

Seven days. She had lasted seven whole days of being Frollo's plaything. Seven days of being beaten and branded by hot irons. Seven gruesome days in hell.

Esmeralda sobbed silently as a sort of relief washed over her. She had last an entire week, and she hadn't bent to the Judge's will. She would finally be released from this prison. Though it would mean death, the young woman welcomed it with open arms. It would mean no more beatings, and Frollo would never touch her again.

Tomorrow she would be burned at the stake for the false accusation of using witchcraft, if she continued to resist Frollo and his lustful delusions.

Esmeralda slowly came to a sitting position and leaned her back against the wall as she cried.

As tears rolled down her cheeks,her fear seemed to abate, though her fate was a dark one. There was no future for her now, for the Judge had taken everything. Not just her freedom and innocence, but her home as well. She was disgraced body and soul, and could never go back to the Court of Miracles, not when Frollo had so maliciously defiled her.

It seemed, that despite of all her challenges to Frollo authority and ideals, that the corrupt Judge had won.

Esmeralda felt broken and for once stopped trying to fight it. She was done fighting. Her destiny was decided and she was resigned to it.

The gypsy woman moved to position herself so that she could say a pray before she fell asleep. But as she knelt, Esmeralda fell back onto the cobbled floor, crying out in pain as the lashes on her back were brushed against the remnant of her white prisoners dress. After the whipping she had just received at the hands of the palace guard, the woman couldn't stay upright, so she curled into herself and said her prayer from where she lay on the floor. But instead of speaking her prayer, she sung it letting her emotional lead her words.

* * *

_"I don't know if you can hear me . . .Or if you're even there. _

_I don't know if you would listen, to my gypsy prayer. _

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. . . That I shouldn't speak to you. _

_Still, I see this world and wonder. . . What could this one outcast do?_

_( * * * * ) _

_Someday, when we wiser. When the world's older. . . when we have learned. _

_I pray, someday we may yet live . . . to live and let live. _

_Someday, life will be fairer. Need will be rarer, and greed will not pay. _

_Godspeed, this bright millennium, on its way. _

_Let it come someday. . ._

_( * * * * )_

_Someday, my fight will be won, then! I'll stand in the sun, then! That bright afternoon. . . _

_Till then, on days when the sun is gone! I'll hang on! _

_Wish upon the moon! _

_Change will come! _

_. . . One day. Someday . . . soon . . ." _

* * *

As Esmeralda finished her song she was met by a soft tapping on the wall she was leaning against. At first the woman was silent, waiting to see what would happen, but then she threw caution to the wind and whispered a greeting. When it was immediately returned by a man's voice, Esmeralda shuddered uncontrollably.

"Was that you singing, Madame?" The man behind the wall, asked gently.

"Yes," Esmeralda admitted. "Though I didn't know anyone was there to listen to my prayer."

"You pray most beautifully," the stranger complemented. "I was most fortunate to have heard it."

Esmeralda sobbed quietly, touched by the kindness she could hear behind the man's voice. It was nothing at all like Frollo's. The man had a soft sort of lilt that somehow, made her feel safer than before. Not to mention it was the first kind thing that had been said to her in days.

"Why do you cry," he asked after several moments of silence.

Esmeralda placed her iron-burned cheek against the freezing cold wall and let out a shaky breath. "I cry because _Someday_ will never come! My prayer will never be anything more than an outcasts dream!"

The man took several long seconds before he replied. "One day we _will_ have peace, Madame. . . I know it."

"How," Esmeralda begged, wanting more than anything to understand his hope. "How can we have peace when there will always be men like Frollo blocking the way?"

"There will always be good people who are willing to show love to their fellow man," was his simple reply. "And there will always be those of us who are willing to fight for the truth. It is through our affection and our faith, that we shall have peace."

As the man spoke Esmeralda knew that this kind stranger was telling the truth. And it was truly comforting for her to know that perhaps the future could have a happy ending after all.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It- . . . It was wrong of me to lose hope."

"There's no reason to thank me," he said. "Just keep your chin up. Your _Someday_ will come, soon enough."

"I truly hope so," Esmeralda breathed. Then as she felt her heart flutter, she changed the subject, asking, "Why are you here?"

"Tis a simple enough reason," the man said with a deep chuckle. "I defied Judge Claude Frollo."

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Esmeralda actually laughed. It was a weak and shaky sound, but it was completely sincere.  
"The world's population defies Frollo by_ existing_, sir."

Now it was the strangers turn to laugh, and laugh he did. It was a hearty sound that made the worn gypsy woman smile. And as she listened to her new friend, Esmeralda found herself daring to hope once more, though her death was fast approaching and her pain.

"It is true!" Though Esmeralda couldn't see him, she could hear the smile in his voice. "But what I did was truly unforgivable in the Judge's eyes."

"What did you do?"

"I was his Captain of the Guard, and when it mattered most, I took the side of a gypsy instead of him."

Esmeralda's eyes instantly grew wide as a unbidden memory played within her mind. It had been the Feast of Fools, and she had danced with Clopin, joyfully celebrating the fun loving holiday. It had been after her performance, when it had happened. A vicious mob in the Main Square just outside of Notre Dame had tied up Quasimodo the deformed Hunchback, and were pelting him with rotten fruits and vegetables. She had stopped the cruelty immediately, and in the process she had caught Frollo's eye in the worst way possible.

As the memory replayed Esmeralda distinctly remembered the Judge turning to his second in command, a handsome golden haired man, and demanding that he arrest her. To which the man had ultimately refused, causing the rest of Frollo's guards to turn on him. The young gypsy woman hadn't had time to see what happened to him, on account that she had run away.

"What is your name," she asked shakily, praying that she was wrong.

"Phoebus," the stranger offered. "It means 'Sun God'. And before you laugh, it was my mother named me thus, because she said I was her ray of sun."

Esmeralda would have smiled at the sweet story, if she hadn't felt so guilty. This poor man. . . he was here because of her. He had tried to stand up for her and was now here in the Palace of Justice, paying for a non-existent crime.

When Esmeralda stayed silent the man spoke again, and his voice was toned down to a gentle whisper.

"I wouldn't change anything that I did. . . It was my choice to stand up for what I believed in, and I never would have done so without the proper prodding. . . So I should thank you . . . Esmeralda."

Esmeralda placed her hand against the wall, wishing more than anything that she could see him. But the wall stayed put, blocking her view of the man that had tried to save her.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Several of the guards still owed me favors," Phoebus confided. "And I asked that if you were captured, that they would put you in the cell next to mine."

Esmeralda was speechless for several moments before she asked the groundbreaking question. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to spend the remaining hours of my life in your company." Phoebus replied with a voice that foreshadowed tears. "I couldn't leave this earth, without thanking you."

"I have done nothing to deserve your friendship," Esmeralda objected before she asked, "You would thank the gypsy that got you thrown into prison?"

"You opened my eyes to my own prejudices and made me realize that I had wasted my life supporting a broken idol. . . I would thank you for helping me repent of my sins, before I am put to death."

Esmeralda felt her heart break as his last words sunk in. "Though I did nothing intentionally, I am glad that you saw your life in perspective . . . Phoebus. . . They plan to kill you?"

"Tomorrow evening, I will be beheaded for treason."

Esmeralda closed her eyes tightly, grief filling her up almost as quickly as her hope had. Tomorrow, the world would lose an extraordinary man.

"Tomorrow, I too, am to die," Esmeralda admitted in a small whisper. "Phoebus?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you do something for me?"

When Phoebus answered, his voice was shaky, "Anything."

"Until the time comes . . . Will you talk with me?"

"Yes," Phoebus said tenderly. "And I will be with you until the very end, Esmeralda."

"Then I'm not afraid anymore," the gypsy cried softly. "Not as long as you are with me."

* * *

***~The Final Conversation~***

**(* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *) **

_**"Keep your thoughts on your 'Someday'. Mind nothing else." **_

_"You are not afraid. . . Others would just pretend. But it's as if you would embrace the very end. . . You're an angel, sir. You were sent to me by God."_

_**"And perhaps it's you that God has sent to me." **_

_"When I hear your voice, all my fears are in the past. But when I must go, do you promise it will last?"_

**_"Yes. . . And like a lightning flash, all your suffering will cease." _**

_"Will I find you again?"_

_**"There can be no farewells. For we will meet where the weary find peace. . . Steady." **_

_"I'm not afraid anymore. . . I'm not afraid of anything, as long as you're with me."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Esmeralda's prayer is a song that they cut out of the movie, called _"Someday."_ It embodies all that Esmeralda desires and is a beautiful contrast for the Hellfire reprise I wrote for her. If you haven't heard Someday, I highly recommend it. ^^**

**_The Final Conversation is based on the Finale Song from 'A Tale of Two Cities Musical'. _Light italics is Esmeralda and dark italics are Phoebus.**

**I have several more chapters planned, but it may take a while to get them all typed and post. Please bare with me! Thank you all for your support and reviews!**

**Please review if you read! I want to know what you think of the story so far! :D**

**~Lyn Harkeran**


	3. Part 3

**The Fires of Hell: Part Three**

* * *

Esmeralda and Phoebus had talked and prayed all night long, through the better part of the day, and by the time evening rolled around the two were fast friends.

The gypsy shared tales from her past with the had-been Captain, about her time living in Paris and in the Court of Miracles with her cousin, Clopin, and all of her exploits before she had caught Frollo's eye. And in return Phoebus shared his story, from his childhood on to his time on the battlefield in Spain and England, as well as the port of Marseilles, where he had lead an armada against a fleet of common pirates fighting for their turf.

Esmeralda was enthralled by the tales he told, but noticed that when he spoke of his career as a soldier, that he was completely remorseful. There were many things that he wasn't proud of, and Phoebus seemed very eager to judge himself, once or twice he even broken down as he told of questionable things he had done in the name of 'Justice.'

"I doubt God will let me enter his kingdom," Phoebus had said after he had finished telling his tale. "But before I am confined to Hell, I would ask for the chance to beg the forgiveness of all those I have hurt. . . I have to make it right, somehow. . ."

"You already have," Esmeralda whispered gently. "By admitting that you were wrong and feeling regret for your actions, you have already taken the first step to forgiveness."

Phoebus had remained silent for a while before he had whispered back, "If only everyone was as kind as you, Esmeralda. My conscience would be clear."

The two had remained silent after that until they heard heavy footfalls walking toward them.

"It's time," Phoebus said solemnly, to which Esmeralda fought back tears.

"Phoebus," she called pressing her head against the wall frantically her voice rising with fear.

"I'm here," he reassured her. "I _won't _leave you."

"Thank you," Esmeralda said tearfully.

As the footsteps drew nearer, Esmeralda focused on Phoebus' words, branding them to her memory. Forcing herself to remember everything about his voice, so that when she made her final stand, she would be able to replay their time together.

"No matter what happens, keep your thoughts on your _Someday_, and know that you are loved. Mind nothing else."

"Do you love me, Phoebus?"

"Now that I have talked with you, I know no emotion other than love." The former Captain answered immediately, making Esmeralda's heart skip a beat.

"And I love you, my friend," the gypsy admitted. "You are an angel. . . God must have sent you to me in my darkest hour, knowing that I would need something to believe in, before my final judgement."

"I will meet you at God's feet," Phoebus promised. "And my spirit will be with you, even after death."

"Then I'm not afraid anymore." Esmeralda said, her conviction stronger than it had ever been. "I'm not afraid of anything, as long as you're with me."

A key clicked in the lock of Esmeralda's cell and the gypsy was blinded by the light of a torch as the guard entered her cell.

"Esmeralda," Phoebus called desperately through the wall, and the gypsy woman could hear the fear in his voice. But she lifted her chin and pushed back her tears

and misgivings. The guard came forward and clapped the shackles onto her wrists once more, and hauled her to her feet roughly.

Esmeralda walked out of the cell with as much dignity as she could muster, and just before the guard closed the door again, the woman whispered, one last _Goodbye_ into the darkness.

Phoebus listened as she was taken away and cried freely as he once more melted into the shadows.

"_God bless you . . . Esmeralda." _

* * *

Frollo sat behind a large oak desk in his private quarters, signing death orders with a thin feather quill. There was always someone who warranted a public execution, but today was truly a special day.

Set aside from the other parchments, sat two execution orders that had yet to be graced with the Judge's signature. He had saved them for last on purpose.

And as Frollo finished the last order from his stack, he picked up one of the special two and read the name on the document. With a scowl of disgust, the judge wrote his name in a flourish and stamped his seal on the parchment, assuring the fate of the traitor, Phoebus. But on the second order, he hesitated. The gypsy Esmeralda's fate still rested in the balance. He would grant her one last chance to choose the path of the righteous, and if wretched witch rejected God's grace again, she would burn in the town square that very night.

After a few moments of serious thought and reflection, Frollo stood from his desk and crossed his chambers to the large door. He opened it silently and looked to the guard who was on duty, who stood several feet down the corridor.

"You there," Frollo snapped making the guard visibly flinch. "Bring me the gypsy girl, at once!"

The guard saluted and quickly ran to carry out his order.

Frollo re-entered his room and once more sat behind his desk, waiting for Esmeralda and for his final answer.

* * *

Phoebus laid on the bunk in his cell, his tears long since shed, as he waited for the inevitable. And soon enough, footsteps once more echoed in the dungeon halls. As the noise grew louder, the former Captain prepared himself. It was finally time from him to return back to his Maker, and he was thankful for it.

The man stood and faced the door, his face impassive and expressionless. And it was like this, upon opening the door, that the guard found Phoebus waiting for him.

"I'm ready," he said calmly to the guard that he had once called 'friend'.

And as the guard put on the chains, Phoebus noted that he was crying.

"I'm sorry, Captain," the guard apologized, sniffing slightly as he fought back his tears.

"Don't be," Phoebus said firmly. "You had nothing to do with this."

The guard shook his head sorrowfully and continued with his work. And once he was done, the man slowly led Phoebus out of his cell. As they walked down the bleak hallways, the guard looked over his shoulder and seeing that they were infact alone, leaned in so he could whisper in Phoebus' ear.

"Frollo means for you to watch Esmeralda burn." The man confided. "He knows that you cared for her, and he wants you to have a front row seat for her death."

Phoebus' jaw clenched and he nodded his head. "Thank you for warning me."

"Aye, sir." The guard said before he grew silent.

Phoebus steeled his spirit for the nightmare that awaited him and felt his anger flare dangerously. Frollo would pay for this. Even if it meant that he returned from the grave, Phoebus would have revenge for himself and for Esmeralda.

* * *

It took all of Esmeralda's willpower not to crumple on the floor from fatigue, but somehow she managed to stay upright. The woman focused on what Phoebus had said to her, and took strength from her hope. The woman made sure that she showed no fear, as Frollo stared at her with cold, unblinking eyes.

"Well, gypsy," the Judge said from his place behind his desk. "It has been a full week since I called you to repentance. Will you renounce your wicked ways and embrace the light?"

"I already have," Esmeralda said quietly, a small smile appearing on her chapped lips.

Frollo lifted an eyebrow in question, "Please divulge."

Esmeralda knew that she would pay dearly for what she was about to say, but found that she was beyond caring. Death awaited her at a moment's notice, and she wouldn't bow down to the likes of Frollo. Not after everything she had been through.

"I have been visited by an Angel," she began, causing Frollo to lean forward in his chair, curiosity written clearly on his face. "He bade me to remember something that I had forgotten. . . By embracing one simple truth, I have once more been made clean."

Frollo looked intrigued as he asked, "And what truth have you learned, my dear."

Esmeralda met his gaze head on as she answered, a somber smile covering her burnt and ragged face.

"That I will be judged by my actions, and my actions alone." Esmeralda said, bringing her shackled hands up to brush the hair out of her eyes. "I have been the best person I could possibly be, and if that is not enough for God, then I shall accept my fate and go to the Gates of Hell with my head held high."

Frollo instantly tensed and stood from his desk in one swift motion, his eyes shining furiously, "What?"

"I will only burn for _my_ sins, Frollo." Esmeralda answered bravely. "Not for yours. You kill and harm in the name of God, and you falsely forgive your own sins as you push off your bile on others. I will die with a clear conscience knowing that I did not sin. It was _you _who raped me. Not the other way round."

Frollo shook from anger as he slowly approached the gypsy woman, his being radiating hatred. "How dare you! Gypsy whore!"

Esmeralda said nothing, but held her ground. The smile remained on her face and she stared at Frollo with unwavering green eyes. And it was in that moment that the first blow was struck, knocking the weakened woman to the ground. And when she made no sound, the Judge continued to kick and beat her without mercy, never once stopping his abuse. As he hit her over and over again, Frollo lost all control, letting his frustration and anger at being rejected fill him up. His entire being becoming a vessel for hate as he beat the woman to death.

Esmeralda fought to keep silent, but it soon became too much and she cried out. But the Judge was too far gone to care.

The gypsy felt her bones crack and break as the man continued his assault, and screamed in agony as her chest grew heavy, her lungs filling up to the point where she could no longer breathe. And then after more pain than she thought she could bare, Esmeralda slipped into darkness and felt no more.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Two more chapters for this story. I have a rather grand ending plan, so stay tuned! Please review if you read! I need feedback! **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran  
**_


	4. Part 4

**The Fires of Hell: Part Four**

* * *

It was bitter cold as the sun began to set and Phoebus was lead towards the courtyard of the Palace of Justice. It was there, before the last rays of day departed, that the man would be beheaded as a traitor. A person without conviction would have begged for his life, pleading for his fate to be changed. But Phoebus said not a word, nor made any apologies. It was one of the reasons he had made such an excellent Captain of the Guard. He took what life gave him and he made the best of it. Not once had his men seen him wrongfully complain or back down. Not once had he asked why.

It was quite a walk to courtyard, but Phoebus enjoyed every second of it. If he was meant to die on this night, he would do so with a smile on his face and thoughts of Esmeralda's _Someday_ replaying in his mind. That way, he wouldn't lose face and he could die with his honor still intact.

"Sir?"

Phoebus turned his head to look at the guard that was escorting him, giving the smaller man his full attention. "Yes, Saundier? What is it?"

The guard, whose surname was in fact_ Saundier_, motioned with his head to the corridor behind them. "Look back, sir."

Phoebus heeded the guard's request and was met by an unexpected sight indeed. There standing behind them in the corridor, stood at least forty plus men, all guards, with their swords drawn in a salute. It didn't take the former Captain but a moment to recognize what the sign was used for. It was the position one would use at the funeral of a fellow soldier. It was the salute of ultimate respect and fellowship.

Phoebus bowed his head to them in return, his pale, gaunt cheeks turning up into a smile, and he called out to each by name, for he knew them all. "Thank you, my brothers" he said finally, in gratitude. "And may God guide and bless you all."

Phoebus' smile remained even after Saundier lead him onward, past the hallway of guards. For he was touched beyond words at his comrades actions.

"Was it you who summoned them?" The blonde haired man wondered aloud.

The young guard shook his head. "They came of their own freewill, Captain. . . All the men are faithful to you. And they wanted to say their goodbyes."

Phoebus closed his eyes as the words sunk in. The man had only served under Frollo for several months, and he had enjoyed his time there, more than at any other placement he had had in all his years of service. And besides the unjust capture of a handful of gypsies, Phoebus had honestly never been happier than when he was with his men, keeping order in the streets of the beautiful city of Paris.

"They are the best lads I've ever had the pleasure of serving with," the man said sincerely. "I will miss each and every one of them. Will you please tell them as much, when I am gone?"

Saundier shook his head, "No, Captain."

Phoebus studied him for several moments, not understanding why he would refuse such a simple request. But then the younger man stopped walking completely and gazed up at him. Saundier's expression told the former Captain more than words ever could. There behind the young soldiers eyes was respect, awe, and something akin to sadness.

"Why would I tell them such a personal thing, when you can do it yourself?"

To Phoebus' surprise, Saundier brought out his ring of keys and began to unlock the shackles.

"What are you doing, lad?"

"I'm setting you free," he whispered, as he slid the chains off of the older man's wrists. "You'll have to leave Paris. Lieutenants Genurs and Reginard are waiting at the doors to escort you to the docs. We've procured passage for you on one of the ships. It is bound for Spain. You will not be known there. . . You'll be free."

Saundier smiled at Phoebus and it reached it eyes. "I know it isn't much, but it was the best we could do without arousing the Judge's suspicion."

"You wish for me to escape?"

"Yes, Captain. . . We couldn't let you die. . . Not when you are innocent and have done nothing but your sworn duty, to protect the people."

Phoebus felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was saved! He could go to Spain and begin again. There would be no Frollo, and no past to follow him. He would be free to start over as a new man! But then a thought occurred to him. One that he couldn't push away.

"_Esmeralda." _

His smile vanished, as he realized what he had to do.

"I can't leave."

Saundier looked at him in confusion. "Captain?"

"I can't leave Paris. . At least, not yet."

The guard was silent for a moment before understanding crossed his face. "It's the Gypsy Esmeralda isn't it?"

Phoebus nodded once. "Do you know where she is?"

"She was taken to Frollo's chambers almost an hour ago."

The Captain held his hands out to the younger man, bidding him to replace the chains. "Can you take me there?"

Saundier reluctantly snapped the shackles back on his cracked, raw rubbed wrists. "If that is where you wish to go."

"It is."

"I won't try to dissuade you, Captain-" Phoebus thanked him, but Saundier wasn't finished. "But you must take this with you. To protect yourself from harm."

The Captain of the Guard looked down as the younger man place a small knife in his palm. When Phoebus looked up to meet his eyes again he could see that the his young friend was worried.

"Please be careful, Captain."

"I will, Saundier. I will." Phoebus promised, hiding the knife up his sleeve. And the two changed course, making their way back to Frollo's chambers to rescue Esmeralda.

* * *

Frollo sank to the cobbled floor as the realization of what he had just done crashed down on him tenfold. He had _killed_ the gypsy. . . He had_ killed_ _Esmeralda._

The Judge looked over at her fresh corpse with trepidation and pushed himself as far away from it as he could. But no matter how far away he moved, her bright green eyes seemed to follow him, with their unwavering and shadowed laced stare. But how could that be, if she was dead?

Frollo placed his hands over his face, fighting to block out her anguished face. He hadn't cared about her pain in life, so why did he now, when she was dead? The man shook violently as he began to pray, but for the first time in his life, he felt weak and uncertain.

* * *

"_**Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti . . . **__I Confess to God Almighty.__**" **_

"_**Beatae Mariae semper Virgini . . . **__To blessed Mary Virgin."_

"_**Beato Michaeli archangelo . . . **__To the blessed Archangel Michael."_

"_**Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis . . . **__To the holy apostles, to all the saints." _

"_**Quia peccavi nimis . . . **__ That I have sinned." _

"_**Cogitatione . . . **__In thought." _

"_**Verbo et opere . . . **__ In word and deed." _

"_**Mea culpa . . . **__ Through my fault." _

"_**Mea maxima culpa . . . **__Through my most grievous fault." _

"_**Kyrie Eleison . . . **__Lord have mercy." _

"_**Kyrie Eleison . . . **__ Lord . . . have . . . mercy . . ." _

_**(* * * *)**_

"_**Like fire, Hellfire! This fire in my skin!**_

_**That burning desire that turned me to sin! **_

_**It's not my fault! I'm not to blame! **_

_**It is the gypsy girl! That witch, who set this flame!**_

_**It's not my fault! **_

_**If in God's plan, he made the temptation so much stronger than a man! **_

_**God, have mercy on her. . . God, have mercy on me. . .**_

_**For she was mine and I felt love! **_

_**Kyrie Eleison!**_

_**My lord, have mercy!"**_

* * *

As Frollo finished his prayer, he slowly stood from the ground and walked over to his bed. With shaking hands he drew the thick quilt up and moved back to Esmeralda's side. The once beautiful woman was now nothing more than a broken shell already beginning to crumble into dust. Cuts and bruises lined every visible part of her skin and her face and torso was swollen from the beating she had received. But even so, she was_ still_ the most beautiful woman in all of Paris.

The Judge slowly placed the large blanket over the corpse , blocking her from his sight , and slowly sank to his knees at her side. Why had she chosen the way of the devil? Why hadn't she come unto God's grace when he had given her the chance? Why did she love Satan more than him?

Frollo pulled back one edge of the quilt and brought out Esmeralda's hand to hold in his own. He thought that perhaps it might calm him down, just to hold her. As he held onto her delicate hand, Frollo noticed that it was already growing cold and stiff, and the man found that it was absolutely no comfort at all.

Why had she left him?

Why?

As Frollo clasped Esmeralda's hand in his own, the man began to sob. It was a desolate sound that was completely unfamiliar, but it came from within him all the same. And as the sound drew forth from his throat, it completely destroyed his attempts to comfort himself. He hadn't cried since he was a child, and yet here he was, sobbing, as he clung to the hand of a gypsy whore.

Frollo brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, passionately ,as his sorrows and the fires of hell consumed him body and soul.

Esmeralda was gone.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Yes, Esmeralda is dead. But the story still has two more chapters before it is concluded! ^^ It has a nice ending, I can promise you that. What will happen when Phoebus confronts Frollo and finds out he killed Esmeralda? WHAT? XD **_

**_The song Frollo sang is the Latin Lyrics from the song Hellfire and the rest is just a reprisal of the English lyrics. _**

**_I think that Frollo is a sick, lonely, cruel, and confused man who just doesn't get it. I tried to show that in this chapter. Hopefully I was able to do that. _**

**_I will try to finish this story up in a timely manner. Love you guys! Thanks for all the faves, watches, reviews, and support! You are all amazing readers! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


End file.
